Crêpes Party
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Prenez Harry Potter. Mettez lui Voldemort pour parrain. Drago pour meilleur ami, et Hermione pour petite amie. N'oublie pas un Severus adorable qui ne porte que du rose et une Minerva qui joue au Rugby. Mélangez le tout et rajoutez un Dumbledore citronné. Laissez mijotez pendant quelque temps et dégusté autour d'une Crêpe.
1. Chapter 1

Prenez Harry Potter. Mettez lui Voldemort pour parrain. Drago pour meilleur ami, et Hermione pour petite amie, une Bellatrix fan de mode, un père qui a pété les plons, un Narcissa narcissique. N'oublie pas un Severus adorable qui ne porte que du rose et une Minerva qui joue au une Lily un peu fofolle, un Lucius cajoleur, un Ron dépressif. Vous pouvez, a votre convenance, rajoutez quelques Maraudeurs pas toujours très nets. Mélangez le tout et rajoutez un Dumbledore citronné. Laissez mijotez pendant quelque temps et dégusté autour d'une Crêpe.

Harry voulait mourir. Il voulait mourir, aujourd'hui et maintenant. Et ceux, malgré les baisers de sa petite copine, Hermione, qui tentait de le faire se lever.

Car aujourd'hui, c'était Crêpes Party chez les Potter. Et accessoirement l'anniversaire du meilleur ami de son parrain, Dumbledore.

La PIRE JOURNÉE de la vie d'Harry.

Que se soit une Crêpes Party passe encore. Qu'il doivent voir l'autre débile citronné, encore, ca peux aller. Mais là, que les deux se produise en même temps, c'en était trop pour lui.

Surtout que tout le monde serait là. Pas seulement la famille, mais aussi les Weasley. Dont Ron, qui était en pleine dépression, et comme il y aurait Drago, sa n'arrangerait pas les choses.

Au moins, il y aurait les Maraudeurs. EUX, savaient au moins mettre l'ambiance.

Et puis, il y aurait Oncle Lucius.

Euh… Plutôt MALHEUREUSEMENT ( pour lui ) il y aurait aussi Lucius. Et tout les autres.

C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il voulait se jeter par la fenêtre.

"_Enfin, voyons, chéri ! Ce n'est seulement qu'une Crêpes Party avec ta famille ! Osais dire Hermione.

SEULEMENT ?

C'était la fin du monde oui !

Les jumeaux Weasley allaient encore dire a Voldy qu'ils avaient pris son nez, ce qu'il le mettrait d'une humeur massacrante. Il se vengerait surement sur son petit chéri, Severus, qui se plaindrait que son cher et tendre refusait qu'il redecore leur salon en rose bonbon.

Il rirait comme une fillette en titturant une de ses mèches roses.

Dumbledore déblatérerait de phrases sans queue ni tête pendant la journée, tout en se gavant de citrons. personne n'y ferait attention, a part au moment d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Minerva prendrait tout le monde dans ses bras, et les étoufferait entre ses bras musclé, avec son sourire ou il manquait quelque dents. Vu sa taille, elle en profiterait aussi pour faire tourner chèvre la plus part des personne présentent.

Lucius tenterait de reffourguer plein de billet a Harry, pendant que Ron dirait a qui veut l'entendre qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Sa mère ferait exprès de ressortir les vieux album photos ou il avait une coupe étrange, et Bellatrix leurs présenterait surement son nouveaux petit ami.

Puis Drago parirai son argent de poche avec les Maraudeurs. Que, bien sur, il perdrait. Drago avait beau être son meilleur ami, son cerveau équivalait a celui d'une noix de pécant.. Et encore, ca dépendait des fois.

Son père, James, tricherait et raflerait le tout, comme a son habitude, vu que le faire plaie n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Bien sur, personne de ne remettrait a sa place, de peur de subir ses foudres.

Et a la fin du repas, Harry devrait tirer Hermione hors de chez ses parents. Bien sur, celle ci lui rappellerait que c'était très impolis, et qu'ELLE elle avait beaucoup aimé ce repas.

La journée promettait d'être longue, et il ne voulait même pas en voir la couleur.

"_Ecoute, tenta a nouveau Hermione, si tu arrêtes de faire la tête, je t'offre un superbe cadeau en rentrant, se soir. Quelque chose que tu n'es pas près d'oublié.

"_Quoi ? Demanda avidement Harry, soudain impatient de se lever.

"_Tu verras se soir. Répondit Hermione en lui lançant un petit clin d'oeil coquin, avec un sourire qui lui promettait une série de galipette endiablé a leur retour.

Peut être que cette journée ne serait pas si terrible que ça, en fin de compte.


	2. Chapter 2

A la demande d'une certaine personne dont je ne citerais pas le nom ( mais tu te reconnaitras ! ) j'ai écrit une suite à cette modeste histoire. Une suite certe imparfaite, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, alors j'espère que vous aurez beaucoup de plaisir à la lire.

* * *

C'était une horreur, l'apocalypses.

Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin avait il accepté de venir ?! POURQUOI ?!

Surement parce qu'Hermione lui avais promis un somptueux cadeau en rentrant. Surement oui. Pourtant, il regrettait déjà, et on en était qu'à l'entrée.

Plus que 4 heures, ce n'était pas la mort ?

Et bien si justement !

Ils étaient tous autour de la table, et Harry avait réussis, jusque là, a se faire légèrement oublier. Enfin, il aurait pu si Lily, sa mère, n'avait pas décider que son fils était bien trop silencieux.

"_Alors, Harry, quand est ce que tu lui fais des enfants, à Hermione ? J'aimerais bien être grand mère moi !

Pour la première fois depuis le début du repas, le silence ce fit, tout le monde attendant la réponse d'Harry. Celui ci, rouge pivoine, ne pensait qu'à ce cacher sous la table, a s'avadakadavrisé tout seul, à sortir d'ici en hurlant comme le cinglé qu'il était.

Que sa mère sorte les albums de photo de ses cinq ans, il pouvait encore lui pardonné, mais qu'elle décide de parler de sa sexualité ça c'était une autre histoire !

Le silence, toujours pesant, n'aidait pas Harry à réfléchir sur un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrain.

POURQUOI MERLIN ?! POURQUOI DEVAIT IL SUBIR TOUT ÇA ?!

"_Oh, tu sais, je ne suis pas sur qu'Hermione en est très envie… Tenta t-il. il se sentait comme un trapéziste moldu qui devait se raccrocher a son trapèze pour ne pas tomber dans la gueule des lions.

"_Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'écria justement Hermione, foulant au pied l'excuse qu'il venait de sortir.

BLAM. Voilà il était tombé dans la fosse au lions. Lions qui lui jetaient des regards… pas très gentils. Et Minerva en était spécialiste.

"_Hermione… Murmura t-il à l'oreille de sa douce, mais qui ne l'écoutais plus, parlant déjà des prénoms de leurs futurs ( et très lointains ) enfants.

C'est cet instant que Drago choisit pour réclamer l'attention. Il avait sous disant une nouvelle importante à faire.

"_Tu as trouvé du travail et donc je vais pouvoir te rafler tout les mois ton salaire au poker ? Questionna Sirius, en faisant les yeux doux à Drago.

"_Hum… Non.

"_Tu te met à la cuisine italienne ! Hurla Ginny des étoiles dans les yeux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il avait beau apprécié Ginny ( de loin tout de même ), il la trouvait légèrement ridicule, avec ses mini-jupes noirs en cuirs, ses talons haut et ses t-shirt au dessus du nombril même par mois quinze dehors.

"_Tu vas vivre chez ta mère ?! Demanda Lucius. Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre fusillant simplement son père du regard.

"_Tu t'es acheté le nouveau balais rose qui vient de sortir ! S'extasiait déjà Severus.

"_Imbécil ! Bien sur que non ! Recala Voldemort. Mais devant le regard blessé de son chéri, il le prit dans ses bras, en lui murmurant tendrement qu'il lui offrirait pour Noel.

"_Tu as une petite-amie ? S'écria, folle de joie, Bellatrix, qui venait tout juste de quitter les bras de Alastor Maugrey. Bien qu'Harry le trouvait repoussant et tout simplement effrayant, il le respectait : Il avait été son mentor, lors de sa mise à l'épreuve pour rentrer au Département des Aurors.

"_Non. Enfin presque.

Le Silence ce fit à nouveau. En entendant cette phrase Harry recracha son jus de citrouille ( sa mère refusait qu'il prenne une bière au beurre à table ). Evidemment dans le silence, tout le monde su que c'était lui qui avait fait ça.

"_Drago… Tu es gay ?!

"_Euh… Oui.

Harry, qui continuait de s'étouffer, vit à travers ses larmes ( il était entrain de s'étouffer ! ) Ron s'approcher de Drago et… l'embrasser de façon… plutôt dégoutante en faite.

Par le string de Merlin ! Lui qui était sur que Ron sortait avec Cho ! Ca c'était une révélation !

Dumbledore poussa un soupire, des larmes dans les yeux, tandis que les jumeaux donnait dix galions à Voldemort qui réclama dans le même temps son nez. Lucius, se leva et alla serrer dans ses bras le beau père de son fils, tandis que Minerva pleurait dans les jupes de Rogue, Lupin poussé un hurlement de joie en dansant les castagnettes avec Bella tandis que Ron et Drago continuait de se rouler des pelles alors que Ginny venait de fondre en larme dans les bras de son père ( celui d'Harry, pas le sien ) qui l'embrassa tendrement sous le regard avadakadévrisant de sa mère, alors qu'au meme instant…

Attendez…

QUOI ?!

Harry ne se rendit compte qu'il avait hurler que quand son père lui donna une petite claque derrière la tête en lui demandant d'aller aider sa mère à préparer le repas. De façon automate, Harry ramassa sa mâchoire qui avait chuté devant la scène, la remit discrètement en place et s'enfuit en courant dans la cuisine.

Il ne put donc qu'entendre les cris de joie de Rogue quand Drago lui apprit qu'il pourrait aider à la réalisation du mariage, et les baragouinements inintelligible de Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'il put entendre distinctement, ce fut les os de Ron, ou Drago, se brisé quand Minerva le prit dans ses bras. Lequel finirait à l'hopital avant la fin de la journée, était un parie que les jumeau et Sirius devaient etre entrain de faire.

Ça du être a cet instant qu'il s'évanouie.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux, en poussant un grognement. Il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Mais… Qui était tout ce monde autour de lui ?

D'un geste vif, il attrapa sa baguette et ses lunettes.

Ils n'avaient pas osés !

Ils étaient tous là : Dumbleodre, Sirius, Lupin, Bella, Alastor ?! Voldemort, Rogue, Lucius, Ginny, Les jumeaux, ses parents, Minerva, Hermione Ron et Drago, les parents Weasley, et …

Drago et Ron ?

"_Harry chéri, ça va ? Demanda Hermione en s'assayant à côté de lui.

"_NON ! NON NON NON ET NON ! SORTEZ TOUS ! TOUUUUUUS ! LAISSEZ MOI SEUL, SEUL SEUL ! JE VEUX ÊTRE SEUL ! SORTEZ !

"_Eh, Harry, mon pote, calme toi … Tenta Drago, mais le regard noir du brun le fit sortir discrètement entrainant Ron avec lui. Tout le monde finit par sortir, a par Hermione.

"_Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon amour ?

"_Je ne le supporte plus ! Je les hais tous, tous, TOUS ! Je préférais encore quand dans le livre de Rowling ont tentais tous de se tuer ! Au moins ils ne se remmenaient pas tous dans ma chambre, je n'avais pas à fêter l'anniversaire de qui que se soit, et j'étais tranquille, Hermione, tu comprends ?! Je ne veux pas de famille ! JE VEUX MOURIR ! JE HAIS LES CREPES ! JE HAIS LES ANNIVERSAIRES, JE HAIS LES ANNIVERSAIRE QUI SE PASSE LE JOUR D'UNE CREPES PARTY, JE HAIS QU'ON PARLE DE MA SEXUALITÉ À TABLE, JE HAIS LES RÉVÉLATIONS CHOCS ET LES EMBRASSADES QUI EN DÉCOULE ! JE HAIS LES CREPES PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY….. !

Harry pleurait, comme un bébé. Hermione le prit dans ses bras, et le serra contre elle. Elle savait à quel point c'était dur pour lui, ces jours ci. Alors elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

"_Tu veux ta surprise tout de suite, mon chéri ?

"_Avec tout le monde dans la maison ?!

"_Ils n'en sauront rien, ce sera notre secret à tous les deux, d'accord ?

"_Hermione …

"_Oui ?

"_Je t'aime. En lui disant cela, il commença à l'embrassé langoureusement. Elle s'éloigna alors légèrement de lui, et pointa sa baguette sur la porte. Harry ferma les yeux, s'attendant à quelque chose de…

SPLASH !

"_Oh, Harry, je suis désolée ! tu n'étais pas censé te prendre le gâteau dessus !

"_Le gateau ?

"_Ben, oui, t'a surprise. C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?

Harry poussa un hurlement et plongea dans ses oreillers.

Merlin devait vraiment le haïr.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous aura plu et vous aura au moins tiré un sourire !

Dites moi ( en reviews ) ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Bonus 1

On m'a beaucoup fait remarquer que Ginny/James était un paring étrange et assez… improbable, tout comme celui de Ron/Drago. Certain ( Certaines plutôt ) mon donc demander comment ces couples ont bien pu se rencontrer. Voici donc un bonus que je dédicace à Jean-Paul ( j'espère que tu te reconnaitras ) et à Scroutch ( et oui tu es là aussi ! ), ou je tente d'expliquer comment tout ce bazard est arriver. Il est moins drôle que les chapitres, mais il est plus là à titre explicatif donc… J'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Tout n'était qu'un enorme erreur. Une big-boulette-de-la-mort-qui-tue-d'une-seul-regard-de-basilique. La chose la plus abominable qu'il n'ait jamais osé faire. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait, il avait osé, et maintenant il se retrouvait là, sans savoir quoi faire.

Tout ça à cause d'Harry qui l'avait trainé puis abandonné dans un bar en plein milieux de la nuit. S'il n'était pas mort au réveil de la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés, c'est que le Merlin devait sacrement l'aimer ! Et pas qu'un peu !

Mais par son string en dentelle jaune, comment était il arriver là ?

Il n'avait jamais voulu que tout ça arrive ! Enfin, si, un peu. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui était entrain de ce passer. Avant qu'il se réveil en somme. Qu'il se réveil dans les bras d'une certaine personne, endroit ou il n'aurais jamais du être. Tout comme dans ce lit, il n'aurait jamais du y être. Enfin, si vu que c'était le sien, mais l'autre n'aurait jamais du être là.

Tout n'était qu'un stupide erreur de sa part, comme d'habitude. Comme à chaque fois.

Ron se retourna lentement pour observer le corps parfait qui était blottis contre lui. Une peau pâle et blanche, parfaite. Un visage doux et parfaitement équilibré, comme s'il avait été ciselé dans le diamant. Un sourire enfantin accroché à des lèvres roses, fines mais tellement belle et désirable. Il passa une main tendre dans les cheveux de ladie personne qui partageait son lit. Un rayon de soleil passa et cette douce et belle personne émergea du sommeil.

"_Mmfp. Dit elle ( la personne ) d'une voix encore endormis. Elle cligna une fois, deux fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir en grand et de se relever brusquement.

"_WEASLEY ! Que… que … on a … on a pas vraiment ….

Ron, pitieux, hocha de la tête. Lui qui esperait, au fond de lui même qu'en se réveillant, la personne avec qui il avait partagé son lit, lui dirait qu'il avait été merveilleux ect … Mais non.

"_Par le soutien gorge de Merlin !

"_Je ne te le fais pas dire, Drago.

Silence.

"_Tu sais, en vu des évènements, on devra peut être… se voir pour en discuter à tête reposer. Avant que toute les fêtes de famille ne commence…

"_Se midi vers 13h devant le nouveau resto du quartier sorcier de Paris ?

"_Sa marche.

Drago se releva, en rougissant devant sa nudité et celle de son compagnon. Il se rhabilla le plus rapidement possible, puis vola un baiser à Ron sans que celui ci ne put le repousser puis transplana.

Ron retomba dans son lit, en soupirant. Il avait deux heures pour se préparer à revoir Drago. Il sourit en repensant à la nuit merveilleuse qu'il avait vécu avec Drago. Ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise chose que de coucher avec Drago. Peut être etait ce même la meilleur chose qui lui soit arriver depuis… longtemps. Trop longtemps.

**_Un mois plus tard… _**

Lors d'une soirée chez les Potter, Drago avait décider d'annoncer à tout le monde son idylle avec un certain roux. Alors qu'il tentait de le dire à ses parents, il remarqua que discrètement, James et Ginny venait de s'éclipser. Il fronça les sourcils et décida de les suivre, pour voir. Il les suivit donc jusqu'à la chambre de James et Lily et se cola à la porte pour écouter.

"_Je ne peux pas continuer de faire ça, James ! Te voir en secret et devoir te partager avec une autre !

Drago fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la voix de Ginny, mais de sa mère. Polynectare ? Donc si Ginny était sa mère, qui était la personne qui était Narcissa ?

"_C'est encore l'affaire de quelques temps, t'en que tu restes sous polynectare sous la forme de Ginny, personne ni verra que du feu ! Puisqu'elle même file le parfaite amour avec ton époux, et que ma propre épouse couche avec mon meilleur ami, et n'oublions pas que dans tout ça, Lupin, qui sort avec Sirius, à une aventure avec les jumeaux. Donc tout est normal, nous devons juste tenir encore un peu, le temps que les autres avoue pour eux, ainsi tout sera parfait. Juste quelques mois, à peine, à patienter.

STOP ! PAUSE ! Criait l'esprit de Drago. Récapitulation ! Ginny était en réalité sa mère qui couchait avec James, le père d'Harry alors que celui était censé être marié à Lily, qui elle même couchait avec Sirius, tandis que la vraie Ginny était sous polynectare et déguisé en sa mère, pour coucher avec Lucius, son père. Et pendant ce temps, lui même, Drago, couchait avec Ron, le frère des Jumeaux qui couchait avec Lupin, qui lui même était le petit ami de Lily.

Il était le seul à trouver tout ça tordu et pervers ?!

"_Je sais, mais James… Tu sais bien que j'arrive à mon quatrième mois, et je ne pourrais bientôt plus prendre de Polynectare.

S'en était trop pour lui… maintenant il apprenait que Ginny était enceinte. De James. Qui avait déjà un fils, qui allait se marier dans quoi, 6 mois ? Le pauvre, il aurait le mariage d'un côté et une naissance de l'autre.

C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!

Par les potes jartelles de Dumbledore, pourquoi fallait il qu'il tombe dans une famille de pervers psychotique qui ne pensait qu'à coucher et se faire des enfants entre eux ?!

Tant pis, il n'annoncerait son couple avec Ron qu'à la crêpe Party, une semaine plus tard…

* * *

Un deuxième est surement prévu pour comprendre comment tout le méli-mélo entre les adultes est arriver. Et peut être un autre sur les débuts du couple Harry/Hermione, mais e ne sont que des projets !

Voilà, un petit commentaire ?


	4. Bonus 2

Bonsoir, j'aimerais tout d'abord remercié tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, et ceux qui ont posté des reviews :

Tanafia1992( désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, ou en message privé !) : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, c'est très gentil de ta part ! :D

loupa4 : Heureuse que cela te plaise ^^, et désolée à toi aussi de ne pas avoir répondu ( es ce très français, cette phrase ? )

Gab : Merci ^o^

Scroutchinou : Justement, tu vas de nouvelles explications !

Voilà voilà, merci à vous et a tous ceux qui lisent, c'est vraiment super, MERCI !

Cet Os explicatif bonus est très court désolée ! ( je ne fais que m'excuser dis donc ! )

* * *

Voici l'histoire de deux personnes qui n'avaient rien en commun. Mais alors, rien du tout. Ni leur idéologie, ni leur passé, ni rien. RIEN DE RIEN.

Et pourtant, un jour, sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment pourquoi, ou comment, ils s'étaient retrouvé a s'embrasse.

Eux, lui, elle, a s'embrasser. Comme si tout était normal. Comme si, jamais leurs familles n'avaient été ennemis, ou qu'il avait près de 20 ans de plus qu'elle. Non, tout cela est des plus normale, rien de bien affolant. Dis comme ça, on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit de deux personnes des plus normales, comme vous et moi.

Après tout, leurs familles aussi étaient normales non ?

Des gens, les plus banales qui soit.

Enfin… Si on mettait de côté le fait qu'ils soient Lucius Malefoy et Ginny Weasley.

A part ça, tout était normale. Des plus normale qui soit, pourquoi en faire tout un plat, mais…

OH PAR LE CALEÇON ROSE VIF A COEUR ROUGE DE MERLIN ET SON SOUTIF ASSORTIS MAIS COMMENT CELA AVAIT IL PU ARRIVER ?!

CE N'ÉTAIT PAS POSSIBLE ! C'ÉTAIT, C'ÉTAIT, C'ÉTAIT… Un cauchemar ? Ou l'un de ses plus beaux rêves ? Il ne savait pas trop…

Comme lui, LUCIUS MALEFOY, ne l'oublions pas, avait il PU, arrivé a coucher avec GINERVA WEASLEY ?! SA SECRETAIRE !

Oh, ceci expliquais surement cela en fait. Oui, ca devait être toute relation qu'un patron normale entretenait avec sa secretaire. Une relation trouble, voilà. C'était ça l'explication. Rien de plus normale en somme.

Et puis, il était encore beau, pour son âge, et elle, elle était très belle, on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. De plus, il n'avait pas de calvitie ni de cheveux blancs ! En fait, c'est normal qu'il n'est pas de cheveux blancs… vu qu'ils étaient très blonds on ne les voyaient pas… donc en réalité, il en avait surement !

C'était impossible ! Il devait absolument prendre rendez vous chez le coiffeur pour une teinture de toute urgence, il ne voulait pas ressembler a Dumbledore… Brrrr…. Vision horrible de sa Ginny chérie et de Dumbledore… Bref, rendez vous chez le coiffeur, impératif, dès qu'il aurait démêler tout ce bazar relationnel…

Bref, revenons en à nos mages noirs…

Il n'était pas coupable, n'est ce pas … ?

Non, non, non, bien sur que non, ils avaient le droit, vu la famille de dingue auquel ils appartenait. Car oui, techniquement parlant ( enfin relationellemment plutôt) ils étaient de la même famille. Enfin comme des parents éloignés. Germain. Et encore, seulement par alliance !

Quel mal y avait il a cela ?

C'était arrivé comme ça, boum ! Ils discutaient et elle était en larme, alors il avait voulu la réconforter. Naturellement, il l'avait pris dans ses bras, puis ils s'étaient embrassé. Et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient remarqué qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'affinités…

Oui, bon, ils avaient couché ensemble voilà, c'est dit !

Il l'avait tout de même invité au restaurant. Après l'avoir refait en cours de retours, mais il n'y pouvait rien, elle avait dit qu'elle ne portait pas de sous vêtement ! Qu'auriez vous fait a ça place ? Vous auriez réussis a tenir, sincèrement ?

Oui ?

Menteurs !

Dans tout les cas, maintenant, ils étaient dans de beaux dras. Enfin, de beaux dras, ça c'était peu dire mais, ils avaitent quelques légers problèmes… Comme le fait que Ginny devait prendre du polynectare pour devenir Narcissa car celle ci couchait avec James. Et qu'elle était enceinte de lui, mais enfin bon, ça passons, c'est une autre histoire. Très interessante, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

De plus, pour éviter que cela se sache, Lily, qui avait une aventure avec Black, était elle aussi dans la confidence. Et donc que Lupin, qui était le petit amie OFFICIEL de Black le savait, et il en avait informé les jumeaux avec qui il avait… disons une relation trouble. Oui ils couchaient ensemble, et passaient du bon temps, mais là n'est pas notre affaire !De plus, il soupsounait son fils d'avoir eu, oud 'avoir toujours, une aventure avec le frère de Ginny, Ron.

C'était assez incestieux tous ça…

"_Lucius, arrêtes de penser. Immédiatement. Lui ordonna la voix de sa chère et tendre en lui souriant d'un air carnassier. Oh, oui, il allait arrêter d'y penser, il avait autre chose à faire pour l'instant !

* * *

Voilà le bonus number twooo ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut et que toute ses explications vous aurons donner envie d'en savoir plus…

Info : La prochaine explication pourrait bien être sur la relation Lily/Sirius/Remus/Les jumeaux… Après, je dis ça, je ne dis rien, je pourrais très bien décider de faire plutôt un Narcissa/James… A vous de me dire ce que vous préférez…


	5. Bonus 3

Narcissa en avait marre. Elle en avait marre de prendre du polynectar et de ressembler à une crétine rousse ( qui couchait avec son mari par ailleurs ). En plus, elle était enceinte, ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir arrêter. Et donc toute l'histoire serait révéler aux enfants.

Aller, courage.

"_Les enfants, et les plus grands, James, Lucius, Gin..Narcissa, Lily, Sirius, Remus et les jumeaux nous avons quelque chose à vous dire…

Les "enfants" levèrent les yeux vers la personne qu'ils croyaient être Ginny.

Celle ci prit une inspiration et déclara :

"_Donc, comme je disais, il c'est passé quelque chose. Je ne suis pas Ginny, mais Narcissa.

Elle se lança un sort pour que l'effet de la potion disparaisse. Elle vit le regard horrifié de Ron qui tomba de sa chaise entrainant Drago avec lui.

"_De plus, la Narcissa ici présente est Ginny ( elle lança le même sort à Ginny/Narcissa. Ce fut Molly qui tomba dans les pommes). Si nous avons fait tout ça, c'étaiut pour vous cachez le fait que je sortais avec James et elle avec Lucius.

Ron et Drago, qui venait de se relever, retombèrent de leurs chaise, emportant aussi Harry. Les jumeaux, au lieux de les aidés, en remirent une couche :

"_De plus, nous couchons avec Lupin ( Black ouvrit de grands yeux et lança un sourire pervers à Lupin qui rougit) tandis que celui couche avec Sirius, qui couche aussi avec Lily.

La moitié de l'assemblée, sauf Dumbledore qui comptait les moutons invisible qui se baladaient sur la table, tombèrent dans les pommes. Enfin, vraiment dans les pommes. Car il y en avait partout par terre. Vu qu'ils faisaient un pique-nique sous un pommier… Il y avait forcèment des pommes… Un peu pourris mais … BREF PASSONS !

Harry fut dans les premiers à se relever et s'écria :

"_Mais COMMENT cette MERDE est elle ARRIVÉE ?!

"_Je vais te raconter une histoire… Répondit Voldemort en se levant et prenant Harry pars le bras.

"_Il était une fois, un couple qui n'était plus heureux. Ce couple, que nous prénommerons James et Lily, avait un fils, Harry. (Harry lui lança un regard noir, ce qui n'empêcha pas Voldemort de monter sur la table de pique nique, sous les yeux émerveillé de Rogue) Ce fils avait une très jolie femme, Hermione. Mais les parents d'Harry, n'étaient pas heureux ensemble. Un jour ou ils se sont disputé, Lily est retourné voir son amour d'enfance, Sirius. Bien que celui ci soit déjà un couple avec Remus, un beau et fougueux loup-garous, cela ne les empêcha pas de mener une parfaire idylle, puisque Remus pouvait en profiter pour se faire des plans à trois avec les jumeaux (respiration). James, malheureux de l'abandon de sa femme, se retrouva dans un bar ou il croisa une belle jeune femme, Narcissa, qui venait d'apprendre que son mari ,Lucius, couchait avec sa secretaire, Ginny. Elle venait, elle aussi noyé son chagrin.

"_En réalité, je ne venais pas noyer mon chagrin, j'avais rendez vous avec une amie pour épencher ce chagrin. Rectifia Narcissa, mais sa réplique fut balayé de la main par Voldemort qui continua son histoire sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblé.

"_Bref, c'étant connu à Poudlard, nos deux lardons ( haussement de sourcil de la part de James) se mirent à discuter de la vie en générale et des enfants. De fil en aiguille, ils découvrir qu'ils se devaient de passer le reste de leur jour ensemble -et Merlin sait qu'il n'y en a plus beaucoup- pour vivre leur amour paisiblement. Mais ne voulant pas causer de traumasti-straumasti-trausmist-tmarumaitse- TRAU-MA-TISME-Eu.

Plusieurs personnes pouffèrent de rire, mais il furent durement rappelé à l'ordre par Harry qui leur demanda, fort poliment, de fermer leur gueule. Voldemort pouvait ainsi continué paisiblement son histoire :

"_Ils découvrirent, un jour, que Drago, le fils de Narcissa et James, sortait avec le frère des jumeaux, les petits copains de Remus, alias le copain de Sirius, lui même alias l'amant de Lily, Alias la femme de James, Alias l'amant de Narcissa, Alias la femme de Lucius, lui même l'amant de Ginny -Inspiration, expiration, inspiration…- De plus, dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Narcissa, alias *Voldemort se reçu une pomme venant d'un envoyeur encore inconnu ( Sirius, on c'est tous que c'est toi murmura Bellatrix )- Bref, elle était enceinte de James. Voilà, mon petit, comment toute cette histoire à été créer… Et comment elle nous fou bien dans la merde, parce que maintenant, cette famille est remplis d'inceste. Enfin, personnellement, ça va encore, tant que Rogue ne fait pas d'enfant à la soeur de Lily, tout va bien !

Silence dans l'assemblée. Voldemort, les larmes aux yeux, se tourna vers son Rouguinounet-tout-rose-et-mignon-mais-pas-comme-un -bonbon-au-citron, qui lui sourit, penaud.

"_TU N'AS PAS FAIS ÇA ?!

* * *

Voilà, je pense que maintenant, cela ressemble plus à une fiction qu'autre chose… Un chapitre pas très drôle, mais bon, un petit commentaire, se serait sympatoche ^^


	6. Bonus 4

Sheltan : Merchi ^^J'espère que la chapitre suivant te plaira tout autant !

Anju-san : Merci :D

Scroutchinou : Pff, même pas vrai ! :p Oui, c'était fait exprès vois tu ! Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais tant. ( Et oui, pauvre gamin.)

Well… Merci au lecteurs et au "followeurs" ( HAN J'ADORE CE MOT ! *Oh une corde, merci ! *) ainsi qu'au revieweurs ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ;)

Bon, aller, je fais plaisir à Scroutchinou, je poste de suite le chapitre (normalement pour plus tard) sur Sirius/Remus/les jumeaux…

* * *

Tout avait commencé par une banale partie de Monopoly. Oui, ce jeux moldu, vous savez ou vous devez acheter des maisons et des hotels hors de prix. Et bien, c'était à cause de ça que Remus se retrouvait dans cette position fort délicate. Et pour être délicate, elle en devenait presque inconfortable.

"_Sirius, ne soit pas mauvais joueur aller… Tenta Remus en levant la tête vers son amour de toujours, Sirius, qui lui répondit par un sourire sadique.

"_Non. Tu es très bien là ou tu es.

"_Comment peux tu savoir que j'y suis bien alors que tu n'as jamais essayé ?! S'offusqua le loup-garous en suppliant du regard le jeune chien dont le sourire s'agrandissait de plus en plus.

"_Je sais très bien que ta place n'est pas là ou je suis, donc par déduction, elle doit se trouver autre part… Et cet autre part est l'endroit ou tu es.

Remus poussa un énième soupire. Simplement parce qu'il avait osé remettre en question la façon dont le chien jouait ! Ce n'était pas la mort non plus ! Il ne lui avait dit que :

"_Sisi, mon amour canin, je ne pense pas que tu es le droit de faire ça… C'est impossible de tomber à chaque fois sur la même carte chance… Surtout quand celle ci t'indique d'aller à la case départ.

Bien évidement, le toutou avait été vexé, et lui avait répondu que s'il était si mécontent de jouer avec lui, il n'avait qu'à aller jouer ailleurs et à autre chose… Et c'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait dans cette position.

"_Sirius, s'il te plait, arrêtes de rire. Ce n'est pas drôle.

Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité dudit Sirius. Parce que ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait Remus Lupin accroché à un sapin de Noël en guise d'étoile. Il soupira et décida de libérer l'amour de sa vie quand il partit retrouver Lily, sous prétexte "d'une course urgente à faire" et sans que Remus ne se doute de rien, il filait retrouver sa belle, de la façon la plus discrète possible.

Remus, seul, décida d'appeler les jumeaux pour venir faire une partie de monopoly. Toujours partant, ceux-ci se dépêchèrent d'arriver.

"_Mais nous avons une autre façon de jouer au Monopoly. Une façon un peu plus… Weasley.

Remus, en bon joueur se dit qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à y perde - hormis sa dignité -qu'il avait déjà perdu- et son amour propre- ou du moins pas grand chose. Il laissa donc Fred, ou peut être Georges lui expliqué les règles.

Lupin ne voulait pas tromper Sirius. Au départ, le jeu semblait assez innoncent, il ne s'agissait pas de grand chose. Puis de partie en partie, les choses se compliquèrent.

Et avant que Remus ne puisse dire stop, le pire arriva. Sirius les trouva, tout les trois.

"_REMUS ! hurla t-il. Les trois hommes levèrent alors les yeux vers l'intru. Remus se releva et tenta de se justifier auprès de son cher et tendre :

"_Sirius, je peux tout expliquer… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …

"_Non, ne dis rien, les actes par par eux mêmes. Tu me déçois, Remus, je ne pensais pas cela de toi !

"_Ne me quittes pas, je t'en prie !

Les jumeaux : Non, ne le quittes, nous t'en prions !

"_Non, je resterai de marbre malgré tes supplications

Les jumeaux : Non, ne brise pas son coeur ! Il peut tout expliquer !

"_Sirius, repose ce coeur que je t'ai fais pour la Saint Valentin, arrête de faire le geste comme quoi tu va le lancer par la fenêtre… NON ! TU AS BRISÉ MON COEUR !

"_Tu avais brisé le mien l'année précédente.

"_Ok nous sommes quittes.

Les jumeaux : Nous nous éloignons du sujet principal...

"_Vous avez raison, les corniauds : Remus, ne pleure pas, tu es entre de bonnes mains.

"_Sirius, non, mon amour, je t'en prie, laisse moi au moins tenter de te donner une excuses bidon que tu goberas tout de suite !

"_Non, Remus, c'est trop tard, je ne pourrais plus supporter de vivre avec quelqu'un qui joue au Monopoly avec d'autre personne que moi.

Silence.

"_ Tu parlais du Monopoly ? Je pensais que tu m'en voulais de t'avoir trompé ?!

"_Oh, ça ? Non, je n'en ai rien à faire, si cela te permet de t'épanouir, fait ce que tu veux ! Tant que nous parlons de ça, je te trompe avec Lily. A tchao bonsoir !

Et Sirius fit sortir les jumeaux, le cul à l'air, et embrassa passionement Rémus, qui resterai quoi qu'il arrive, l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

Voilà… Non, reposez ces tomates pourries et écrivez plutôt une review nan mais oh !


End file.
